Harry Potter and the Heart of the Dragon
by Undead Night Fury
Summary: Harry finds out he is a wizard but when he finds a dragons heart hidden in a junk shop in diagon ally he ends up going through a great change.
1. The Letter

Young Harry Potter always knew he was different, Little did he know that he was a wizard, Harry lived in the cupboard under the stairs. He was woken violently by his aunt petunia banging on his cupboard door "Up! Get Up!" She yelled at me as I got up to cook breakfast.

 _Later…1_

Going to get the mail I found one for me so I hid it under the rags I have for clothes to open after I get shoved outside to do the chores.

After I finished cooking breakfast for my fat relatives they shoved me outside "Out! Do your chores and make sure there all done by the time I get home or else!" Uncle Vernon screamed at me throwing me out the back door, I ended up landing painfully on the ground I got up and walked to the shed and got out the letter and opened it,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I then turned to the second parchment and read the supply list

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions2

I stared at it not knowing what to do 'Where am I going to get all this?' I wondered to myself 'we await your owl?' I stared at it "what the hell is this?!" I said mostly to myself since there is no one else here with me.

 _Later…1_

I woke to the doorbell ringing and my uncle yelling at someone it wasn't very long before the door was yanked open by a massive harry man "what ya doing in there harry?" the man asked me pulling me out of my cupboard and onto the floor "how do you know my name?" I ask the large man "how do I know ya name? Ye mean ye don't know!" the man asked as we turned to aunt petunia "have ya told him nothing!" the man yelled at aunt petunia "of course we told him nothing the little freak he is!" she said disgusted at the thought the man looked furious at them he turns back to me "you're a wizard harry!" the man told me "names reburies hagrid keeper of games and keys at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." He continued as he moved into the living room and sat down on the couch

I looked at him "im sorry but you must have me confused with someone else I can't be a wizard." I told hagrid "course ye are and a powerful one at that professor Dumbledore sent me to take ye and get ye stuff" he told me Uncle Vernon choose this time to interrupt "he won't be going I won't have some crackpot old fool teach him magic tricks!" bellowed Uncle Vernon red with rage hagrid got up and Drew his umbrella pointing it at Uncle Vernon "never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me!" hagrid threatened him turning to me "its time to go harry unless ye want to stay of course." As hagrid walked out the front door I followed.

 _Later…_

As we were walking down a street in London I turned to hagrid "can we find all this in London?" I asked him, he turns to me "if you know where to go." He says as he continues to walk down the London street and walks into a run down looking pub.

 _10 minutes later…3_

As hagrid taps some stones with his umbrella suddenly the stones start moving and opens a pathway as they walked through the pathway "welcome harry, to diagon ally!" hagrid said as we entered the ally.

 _To be continued…_

1.I'll rewrite this at some point to include parts that I don't know how to write right now!

2.Copied straight from the Harry Potter wiki!

3.I'm going to skip the whole leaky caldron scene and go right to the entrance to diagon ally I might come back and add to it at a later date but I don't know if I'll do it or not.


	2. The Dragons Heart

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

" _Serpent/Dragon speech"_

 _{Phoenix speech}_

 **No Beta!**

 **I have never read the harry potter books only seen the movies so please be kind to me!**

As we walked into diagon ally a sudden flash of ice and I was staring at the most beautiful pure white bird I had ever seen, "that's a Phoenix!" Hagrid exclaimed shocked that it would appear before them, when I felt something brush against my mind _'Hello young one! My name is snowfire1.'_ The Phoenix thrilled to me.2

 _Later…3_

I walked into the store and stopped feeling my magic pull me towards this beautiful black box, I turned to the owner "what is this box?" I asked looking at the beautiful box decorated with golden dragons and silver snakes "no one knows, I have the key but it wouldn't open with it." The owner replied "I'll sell it to you for 10 galleons, just to get rid of it." The owner said "sold!" I said so fast that I almost didn't realize I said it.4

 _Later..._

After I bought the black box and returned to my aunt's house I took the key out of my pocket and opened it up inside was a pulsing silver heart, my magic lunged at the heart binding me to it and it to me, the ancient magic disintegrated my clothes leaving me completely naked and causing me to pass out dropping the heart on the floor where it rolled over to the side to safety where it won't be crushed by accident.

After I blacked out and fell to the floor a black smoke Rose from my scar little did I k kw that this was the soul shard of one Tomas Riddle aka Voldemort freeing me from his horcrux.

While I was sleeping my body was changing right down to my very DNA. All my hair fell out as my skin changed from pale smooth skin to black scaly hide, my ears morphed to long plates increasing my hearing 1000% better than any humans, my face lengthen into a muzzle my sense of smell improved by 1000%, my eyes become silted and are infinitely better at seeing far away and my night vision is becomes so good it's impossible to tell if it's even night time at all but is extremely sensitive to light, I roll over on to my belly my chest stretch's out and stomps grew on my back and tail bone, my organs minus my heart which is replaced with the dragon heart that is now on the floor started to swift moving into new positions, growing a second stomach, two new pairs of lungs right below my breathing lungs and an egg sack, my privets retracted into a special pouch, the stumps on my back start to grow out into a massive pair of dragon wings and my tail bone grows out into a very long tail with two sets of fins.

As my transformation finishes I am a dragon lost to time called a night fury but I won't find that out till later, my new body Shifts into a more human appearance my black scales turn pinkish and it becomes almost impossible to see the difference between skin and scales my head morphs back into a more human head my ears on the side of my head only my eyes are the same dragon like slits my wings shrinks to a smaller size my tail stays the same however and curls around my new heart that is magically connected to my body and pulls it closer to me keeping it safe from harm.4

 _The next day…_

I woke up I felt strange I got up and saw my hand it wasn't its normal pale color instead it was a scaly jet black like a lizards, I feel a huge weight on my back I turn around and see massive black dragon-like wings, I moved a bit and felt something dragging behind me I look behind me and saw a long black scaly tail with two sets of fins find curled around the heart still on the floor where I dropped it only now I can feel it beating snowfire flew down and grabbed it in her talons careful not to damage it in any way and flew it over to the box on the desk and dropped it in it as I close and lock it.4

All of a sudden, a flash of light and a book appeared on the desk, I walk over to the desk carful of my new tail 'that is going to take some getting used to.' I thought to myself, I picked up the book _The Pendragon Book of Dragons and Serpents_ I opened it up to see what it was all about.

I read through the book and found some interesting things out about myself, like that I'm now a dragon so old it's be completely forgotten about called a night fury or that the dragons heart has completely replaced my human one meaning that I have no heart in my chest, I can bear dragon eggs like a female but only a single egg unlike a female who could have three at a time or the fact I can use my new heart as a focus instead of my wand "that could be useful later." I mumbled to myself, I turned to my familiar snowfire {what do you make of this my friend?} I sent through our bound {I think we should go to Gringotts to ask the goblins about this.} she replied as I thought about doing just that I got up and wrote a note, I gave the note to snowfire to give to griphook {give this to griphook my friend and wait for a reply} I sent to her as she grabbed it and flashed away in a shower of ice and snow.

After snowfire left I started to learn how to change back into my pure dragon form it took a while but I finally began to shift, I start to grow my pure black scales, my head shifted becoming more dragon like my chest stretched out and lengthened into a night fury, my wings grew to an impressive 48 feet in length, my organs moved into new place and I grew into 25 feet in length as my transformation ended.

I look myself over impressed at my size feeling more comfortable as a full dragon then my human form, as I finish checking my new body out snowfire returned with a letter {thanks my friend} I sent to snowfire {we need to go to Gringotts soon harry!} snowfire replied {ok just let me get my stuff, I have a feeling we won't be coming back here ever again!} I said as I changed back into my human form and got my stuff together.4

After I got all my stuff together not that it was much and grabbed the box containing my heart and found a way to hide my draconic features wrapping my tail around my waist and my wings around my chest under my arm pits I grabbed snowfires tail feathers and she flashed us right into griphooks office "you here good now we can begin" griphook as he got out something "prick your finger and drop 3 drops of blood onto the parchment" he said after doing that he checked it and looked up at me then back down at the parchment as he looked up at me "you are hiding something Mr. Potter, aren't you?" He said looking at me carefully as I sighed and unwrapped my tail from my waist and let it fall to the floor, griphook just stares his jaw agape "yes I am" I replied evenly as I began to tell him what happened at the end he told me that I was the hair of Arthur Pendragon the last dragon lord and the heart that I unknowingly bought was his dragons.

He took me down to the pendragon vault as it opened up my jaw dropped to the floor as I saw the absolutely massive mountain of gold, a smaller mountain of silver and an even smaller mounting of bronze. "this is all yours now Mr. Potter you're now the richest human in the world both magical and muggle" said griphook as I walked into a smaller room filled with eggs of all kinds, I touched one black egg and it hatched into a small black snake of some kind griphook yelped "that's a hydrailisk a combination of basilisk and hydra" he said as the baby snake bonded to me _"hello little one"_ I hissed to the little guy _"hello master!"_ he hissed back as I spotted the most beautiful amulet I had ever seen it was black with a golden dragon and a silver serpent like the box I found the heart in griphook spoke up "that is the amulet of the dragon's heart it is to store and protect your heart in, while wearing it you won't need a wand of any kind you'll channel it through your heart" he said as I got out the box and opened it up taking my heart out and putting it in the amulet then I put let amulet on.

I found a room filled to the roof with night fury dragonhide "what is this!" I roared at the poor goblin my pupils narrowing into slits as I growled at him in anger "speak quickly" I growled "its spare dragonhide for robes or clothes for the hair left by merlin himself!" He replied to his credit he barely flinched at my anger "there is already a full wardrobe with both magical and muggle clothes I'll have to have the muggle ones updated but that won't take long." He said "fine do it, I'll be wearing them for now on to honor the sacrifice of my racial ancestors. I said evenly.4

After heading back up to griphooks office with snowfire and salazargriphook turned to me "would you like to change your name at all" he asked me I thought about it "yes I would like to change it to Hadrian Arthur Pendragon please." I requested him, after he finished I left Gringotts and got a room at the leaky caldron while I waited for September the 1st.

 _To be continued..._

1\. Yes snowfire is Hedwig!

2\. I'll rewrite this at some point to include parts that I don't know how to write right now!

3\. I wanted to do the diagon ally scene but I have no idea how, I was also going to do a scene with the leaky caldron but again I don't know how!

4\. Ill rewrite this later because I just don't like how some parts of it turned out at all!


	3. POLL!

Hey everyone im here to tell you ive posted a poll on my profile!

here is the question...

If I were to revive or finish my unfinished stories which one would you like to see?

plz head to my profile to vote!

Plz be warned that i have lost most interest in writing but i have some that i would like to finish before i leave completely so be sure to vote as i will only finish 3 stories before im done prob for good!


End file.
